


Dear Ahmed

by RosiePaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahmed Mohamed gets arrested for bringing an supposed bomb to school.  Rodney McKay knows what that's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ahmed

Dear Ahmed,

I heard about the idiots at your school who couldn't tell a clock from a bomb.  The same thing happened to me when I built a model - a _non-working_ model - of an atomic bomb for my grade 6 science fair exhibit.  Except I got a visit from the CIA and they didn't handcuff me, they tried to recruit me.  Your local police are obviously just as moronic as your principal and English teacher.

I was going to contact your English teacher directly but my ~~husband~~ ~~team leader~~ husband suggested that I have my brother-in-law do it instead, one English teacher to another.  The difference is that my brother-in-law actually knows something about dealing with geniuses (like my sister), which your English teacher obviously doesn't.

Get in touch with me about a job when you graduate university.  You'll fit right in here, and I can guarantee you'll never be bored.  Scared shitless sometimes, yes.  Bored, no.  It would be a plus if you already knew how to shoot, but you live in Texas, so that shouldn't be a problem.

In the meantime, you should definitely take advantage of the invitations you've received, especially the invitation from Chris Hadfield.  I've met Chris - great guy for a flyboy who's only got a master's degree.  ~~Kind of like my husband except not as~~   The invitations from the Jet Propulsion Lab and MIT are also worth following up on.  Oh, and the White House.  It's never too early too start learning that politicians aren't as impressive as they'd like you to think.

Also, pass my contact info on to those girls from the Robotics Competition in Dallas.  I might be interested in hiring some of them too.  Miko and Simpson are always telling me we need more women on the science staff here.  I'm getting tired of listening to them - especially when they're right.

All the best,

Dr. M. Rodney McKay, PhD, PhD

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Texas teen handcuffed, arrested for bringing homemade clock to school](http://www.cbc.ca/news/trending/ahmed-mohamed-arrested-clock-bomb-1.3230261)
> 
> [Texas clock boy fields offers from White House, Twitter, MIT: Retired Canadian astronaut Chris Hadfield invites Ahmed Mohamed to science show in Toronto](http://www.cbc.ca/news/trending/ahmed-mohamed-clock-fake-bomb-1.3231874)


End file.
